Shinobi Symphony
by Hihoi
Summary: The world of shinobi is one of constant struggle. Everyday they prove themselves in combat. One ninja will rise through the ranks as he learns to listen to the ever changing tempo of battle and make the world dance to his beat.


AN: Ok so you're all probably thinking something like "What another story?". To answer that yea here's a brand new fic for you guys. I cant help it, I got all these different versions of Naruto in my head and I can't focus on one story without creating another. It's not so bad I mean think of it like this when you're done with one story there's another waiting for you. Quantity and quality you gotta love

Disclaimer: Hihoi doesn't own Naruto. All he can claim are the variations that he creates in his mind thinking of all the ways Naruto could be better. Not so hard with the way Kishimoto is running things though.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Sound of Battle

"WOW OLD MAN THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled a young boy amazed by everything he saw. He had bright blonde hair that defied gravity and was spiked in every direction and blue eyes that looked as deep as the ocean. His skin was a darker tan compared to the people around him. But one of the things that made the boy stand out more than his loud voice were the six whisker like birthmarks on his face, three on each cheek. That's right boys and girls we have none other than a 7 year old Naruto Uzumaki enjoying his very first festival.

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked at young Naruto and chuckled as he saw the boy looking around at every attraction he could find. "I'm glad you're having fun Naruto." said the old man smiling down at the boy. "Yea this is great Jiji. Way better than anything in Konoha." shouted Naruto running around the aged Hokage.

Hearing that brought a sad look to Hiruzen's face. '_Oh Naruto, the village is far to cruel to you my boy._' "Well Naruto I'm just glad you get to enjoy you're birthday." Hiruzen said putting his hand on top of Naruto's head and ruffling his hair.

Naruto just started grinning like an idiot. For once he didn't have to stay locked up in his apartment all alone on his birthday. This town was nothing like Konoha. Everywhere he went people would glare at him, call him names like monster, hellspawn, or their favorite demon. He couldn't even go into shops without being kicked out and the few shops that did sell him things always overcharged him or sold him expired products. It's a wonder how he hadn't gotten sick from all the moldy bread or sour milk. And then there were the few villagers that would chase him and beat him. It was rare and the people with those cool masks always came to help him before things got to bad but still. The worst thing was that no one would even tell him why. Why was he the only one that everyone seemed to hate.

Before he could dwell on these dark thoughts for long Naruto heard something that captured his attention. Running to where the sound was coming from Naruto was getting more and more captivated the closer he got. When he finally got to the source of the sound he was fascinated. Standing in the front of a statue of some old guy he couldn't care less about were three people each playing a different instrument.

"What's that noise Jiji?" Naruto asked completely fascinated by the sound. "That's music Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said surprised, "Is this the first time you've heard it?" "Yea. It sounds amazing." answered Naruto lost in wonder. When the music stopped Naruto looked a little sad.

Putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder Hiruzen said, "Come on Naruto. There's still more for us to see." "Ok Jiji." Naruto sighed disappointed that he couldn't listen to anymore of the amazing music.

Walking some more the two came upon a crowd watching two people in fighting in a ring. "Jiji why are those guys fighting? Are they mad at eachother?" Naruto asked confused. "No young one. Those two are putting on a performance for the crowd. They are showing off their fighting skills for the people."

"So are they like the ninja in the village?" Naruto continued to question. "Yes they are. Though the ninja of Konoha could easily give them a run for their money." the Sandaime said with a small chuckle.

Naruto watched the two fighters with wide eyes. He started smiling and cheering them on like the rest of the children. He ran up closer to the ring where a majority of the children were and that's when he noticed it. Closing his eyes so he could focus more on what he was hearing Naruto was shocked. The sounds that the fighters were making sounded a lot like music to him.

They way that their feet would hit the ground, the sound of their hits making contact with eachothers skin, even the grunts of exertion they made. It all blended together together to create a symphony of sound in the young jinchuuriki's ears.

Running back to the old Hokage Naruto was filled with excitement. "Jiji, Jiji! Can you hear that. Those two they're making music." Naruto said excitedly pointing back at the ring. "What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" asked Hiruzen confused for the second time that night. "The sounds the two of them are making while they fight. If you listen really close it sounds like they're making music." Naruto said trying to get the Hokage to understand. "I guess you're right Naruto-kun." said Hiruzen after listening in for a bit.

Getting an idea Naruto looked up at the Hokage with the same look every kid gives when they want something. "Hey Jiji, do you think you could teach me how to fight." Looking down at the boy Hiruzen knew he was trapped. '_This boy is far to good at the Puppy Dog Jutsu. He's not even in the Academy yet._" thought Hiruzen before saying, "I'm sorry Naruto but I'm far to busy to teach you. Besides you'll be going to the Academy next year, why don't you wait til then."

"But everyone else is already trainning with their families. It's not fair Jiji, there's no one there to help me." Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

That broke Sarutobi's heart. Thinking some more Hiruzen got an idea. With a smirk the elder Hokage said, "Well Naruto I think I might be able to help you after all. While it's true that I'm to busy to train you that doesn't mean I can't get someone else to do it instead."

"Really Jiji!" said Naruto with with an ear to ear grin. Sarutobi nodded his head with a grin matching Naruto's.

"THANK YOU JIJI!" yelled Naruto jumping up and giving Sarutobi a hug.

* * *

And there you have it. Prologue to Shinobi Symphony. Love it, hate it, review it. It's like crack for me so gimme my fix ppl lol


End file.
